blood_in_rosesfandomcom-20200215-history
Alfred Walkthrough
< Alfred Walkthrough (*Note: '''Decide which '''Ending you want right from the beginning and try to stick to it while choosing an answer, otherwise you might not be able to get either Ending. For the Serenade you need +85 Moonlight Points and for the Toccata Ending''' you need '''+85 Sunlight Points.) Day 1: : 1.02 Turn my face away.'' [+5 Sunlight, '+2 Moonbeam'] Step on his foot. ['+5 Moonbeam, +2 Sunlight'] : '''1.08' I’ll slay you with that knife if you come any closer to me! [+5 Moonbeam, +2 Sunlight'] Anyways, why are you wearing a ribbon? ['''+5 Sunlight, '+2 Moonbeam'] : ''(Get a Diary) : D''ay 2:'' : 2.05 ''Love Challenge: Avatar Item'' ''Premium: ''Gold Boston Bag - 500 Tokens : ''''2.05 Alfred Special Story'' ' : Get CG : 2.05 Tell him more about cats. [+5 Moonbeam, +2 Sunlight'] Tease him by telling a lie. ['''+5 Sunlight, '+2 Moonbeam'] : 2'.09''' What was Harold like? [+5 Sunlight, '+2 Moonbeam'] Do I look like her? [+5 Moonbeam, +2 Sunlight] : (Get a Diary) : Day 3: : 3.02 The bed [+5 Moonbeam, +2 Sunlight] The bathroom [+5 Sunlight, '+2 Moonbeam'] : 3.05 Love Challenge: Avatar Item Premium:' ''Alfred’s Room Room – 500 Coins ->'Get a CG''' '''''Normal: Dungeon Garden – 200 Coins or 1,000 Tokens : 3.09 He is better than you. [''+5 Sunlight, '+2 Moonbeam'] He doesn’t do anything like you do. ['+5 Moonbeam, +2 Sunlight'] : ''(Get a Diary) : Day 4: : 4.03 Mind Rupert. [''+5 Sunlight, '+2 Moonbeam'] : Put your hand on top of his. ['+5 Moonbeam, +2 Sunlight'] : '''4.04' Love Challenge: Lady Level Need 1,000 Lady Level Points : 4.09 I love Alfred. [+5 Moonbeam, +2 Sunlight'] I love you, Rupert. ['''+5 Sunlight, '+2 Moonbeam'] : ''(Get a Diary) : Day 5: : 5.05 Pour tea to complete my job. [+5 Moonbeam, +2 Sunlight'] Turn around to leave. ['''+5 Sunlight, '+2 Moonbeam'] : '''5.07' Love Challenge: Avatar Mission Premium:' ''Red Rose Earrings – 750 Coins -> '''Get a CG' ''Normal: Marine Blue Earrings – 500 Coins or 5,000 Tokens : '''5.08' Ask for a kiss. [+5 Sunlight, '+2 Moonbeam] : Kiss him. [+5 Moonbeam, +2 Sunlight] : (Get a Diary) : Day 6: : 6.02 The kitchen [+5 Moonbeam, +2 Sunlight'] The manager’s office ['''+5 Sunlight, '+2 Moonbeam'] : '''6.04' Love Challenge: Lady Level Need 4,000 Lady Level Points : 6.06 Pretend that I’m okay. [''+5 Sunlight, '+2 Moonbeam'] Tell him that I want him with me. ['+5 Moonbeam, +2 Sunlight'] : ''(Get a Diary) : Day 7: : 7.01 Tell him that he can kiss me. [''+5 Sunlight, '+2 Moonbeam'] Kiss him. ['+5 Moonbeam, +2 Sunlight'] : '''7.05 ''Love Challenge: Lady Level' Need 5,000 Lady Level Points : '''7.07' I know what you like. [+5 Moonbeam, +2 Sunlight'] Do you know what I like as well? ['''+5 Sunlight, '+2 Moonbeam'] : ''(Get a Diary) : Day 8: : 8.04 Answer that I won’t lose to her. [+5 Moonbeam, +2 Sunlight'] Answer that I do. ['''+5 Sunlight, '+2 Moonbeam'] : '''8.05' Love Challenge: Lady Level Need 6,000 Lady Level Points : 8.07 Look at Alfred. [''+5 Sunlight, '+2 Moonbeam'] Tell him that I can’t say it. ['+5 Moonbeam, +2 Sunlight'] : ''(Get a Diary) : Day 9: : 9.02 Persuade Rupert. [''+5 Sunlight, '+2 Moonbeam'] Watch their duel quietly. ['+5 Moonbeam, +2 Sunlight'] : '''9.05 ''Love Challenge: Avatar Item' 'Premium:' Red Rose Petals Garden – 900 Coins -> '''Get a CG' Normal:'' Rose Brooch Dresser – 500 Coins or 10,000 Tokens : 9.08 Hold Alfred’s hand. [+5 Moonbeam, +2 Sunlight'] Ask Alfred to hold my hand. ['''+5 Sunlight, '+2 Moonbeam'] : ''(Get a Diary) : Day 10: : 10.02 Love Challenge: Lady Level Need 12,000 Lady Level Points : 10.03 Ram myself against Jack. [+5 Moonbeam, +2 Sunlight'] Let Alfred know. ['''+5 Sunlight, '+2 Moonbeam'] : '''10.08' You’ll never understand. [''+5 Sunlight, '+2 Moonbeam'] I want him to stay alive and be happy. ['+5 Moonbeam, +2 Sunlight'] : '''10.09 ''Love Challenge: Lady Level' Need 14,000 Lady Level Points : ''(Get a Diary) Category:Walkthrough Category:Rank A